Messenger
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: A Tweek Tweak no le fascinaban tal cual las redes sociales, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Chateando con el sexy sociópata y evitando a los gnomos virtuales. ¿Pero qué era lo que Craig intentaba decirle con tanta desesperación? —Creek, leve Tyde. *BL*


¡Saludirijillos! (?) quería hacer algo dulzón con estos dos pero luego salio tipo humor y lo mezcle todo y resulto en esta abominación (?) LOL *esorimo* Disfruten :3

**Disclaimer aplicado: **South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**MESSENGER."**

A Tweek Tweak no le fascinaban tal cual las redes sociales. Si las usaba constantemente era para compartir consejos sobre como preparar un buen café o platicar con sus amigos en los días de invierno donde no podían verse por las fuertes ventiscas, como ese. Y aunque era divertido decir estupideces vía Messenger eso no le quitaba el irrefutable miedo hacia los gnomos de la red.

Porque si existía algo peor que un gnomo real era un gnomo virtual. Esas horribles criaturas que se escondían en los correos, listos para dañar tu computadora y luego pasarse a tu cerebro y robarte la ropa interior… ¡DIOS, ERA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

— ¡Gah! —Uno de sus tan típicos tics hizo presencia justo cuando Clyde publico una foto suya en el Chat grupal, comiendo un taco que bien podría detener la hambruna mundial. No tardaron mucho en llegar los comentarios.

StanM dice:

"Clyde deja de tragar tanto, tu faja se va a romper".

BlackBlack dice:

"¡Deja de joder Marsh! No le hagas caso, te ves sexy ;3"

Taquito Feliz dice:

"C-cierren la boca ./."

Y así inicio una discusión entre el novio del Donovan y Stan. Solo ellos tres y Cartman estaban conectados. Pero el 'fuertecito' no escribía nada, Tweek dedujo que esperaba el inicio de sesión de la ex del capitán del equipo de futbol, Wendy.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando recibió una alerta en la pantalla. ¿Alerta?, ¿Alerta de qué, de amenaza nuclear, invasión de zombies pervertidos, llegada de Justin Bieber? ¡Oh dios no estaba preparado para nada de eso, menos para el concierto de un marica que de seguro era aliado de los gnomos virtuales!

— ¡AH ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN ME VOY A MORIR! —Chilló, golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

El 'bip' de un mensaje recién llegado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Kyle y Craig acababan de iniciar sesión, por eso era la alerta.

— Ngh, s-solo son Craig y-y el judío.

Su corazón aumento los latidos al ver el nickname del chico sociópata. Seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que era incorrecto sentirse feliz a su lado o con el simple hecho de verlo. Aunque sus padres decían que los 'Bi curiosos' no eran tan malos Tweek temía contagiarse de alguna enfermedad peligrosa y mortal. O peor aun, que Craig no le correspondiera y masacrara su pobre corazón lleno de cafeína con un objeto punzo cortante para luego comérselo como monstruo de película mala.

¿Y si resultaba ser un gnomo y era un agente encubierto y él nunca se dio cuenta? ¡JODIDOS GNOMOS ROBA CHICOS SEXYS Y SOCIÓPATAS!

Era obvio que tenía que escribir algo, lo que fuera, pues aparecía como conectado y Stan y Kyle ya habían comenzado con su repartición de piropos-cursis-y-envidiables. Alguien tenía que detenerlos antes de que empezaran a mandarse fotos tocándose pensando en el otro.

Después de pensarlo mucho —y vaya que pensó, 5 minutos exactos—, tecleo en su laptop.

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¡G-GAH! P-por favor usen protección, sino l-los gnomos robaran sus b-bóxers, Stan, Kyle".

Ambos chicos insertaron un emoticon de carita sonrojada, negando frenéticamente que no tenían ni la más remota intención de tener sexo, aun.

En eso, el chico de su eterno amor intervino.

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Maricas .l."

StanM y Kylie-Pu dicen:

"¡NO SOMOS MARICAS!"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Si lo son, no se atreven a ir a segunda base. Si fuera yo ya habría violado a Kyle…"

Un extraño sentimiento contrajo su corazón al leer lo recién escrito, ¿en serio a Craig le gustaba el Broflovski? Oh, ya sabía que todos le tuvieron ganas al menos una vez en su vida, excepto Cartman que juro prostituirse primero a mirar con ojos de deseo a Kyle. Pero era distinto saberlo de escucharlo, o en su defecto, leerlo.

Claro, claro. Kyle era listo y decidido, con rizos pelirrojos y cuerpo de campeonato. También era de Jersey. En cambio él, pues, ¿ser el líder de una campaña anti-gnomos era algo positivo?

Unas cuantas lagrimillas se acumularon en sus ojos verdes, la frustración lo invadía. ¡Y nunca le dijeron como lidiar con ella, moriría de la presión!

— N-ngh, n-no soy t-tan buen p-partido como Kyle…

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"S-sí. Creo q-que C-Craig tiene razón c-chicos. Él y-ya lo hubiera v-violado".

Aunque eso signifique ser cómplice de los gnomos, pues Craig desconocía las medidas de protección contra ellos. Quizás debía apoyar su amor como el buen amigo que era, el karma se encargaría luego de joder al judío después de todo…

StanM dice:

"¿Y por qué mierda no lo intentas, eh? ¬¬"

Sí, ¿por qué? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Era bien sabido que Craig Tucker consigue siempre lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Si deseara —en verdad— violar a Kyle lo haría, incluso a mitad del salón y en presencia de todos. Y… él.

¡Ah, estar enamorado era una porquería! Craig no se comió su corazón, pero no se encontraba lejos de hacerlo. Y su vaso de café ya se agoto y un gnomo lo miraba desde la ventana.

— ¡AH, GNOMO, ALERTA DE GNOMO!, ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, AHHHHH! —Al pegar tremendo grito sus padres no tardaron en llegar a su habitación.

— ¡Hijo, que ocurre, Tweek! —Al ver que en la ventana un peluche de duende se golpeaba con una rama debido al viento ambos adultos suspiraron aliviados. No era más que otro de los habituales ataques del rubio—. Tweek tranquilo, no es ningún gnomo. Se le debió extraviar a una niñita recién.

— ¿N-no es un gnomo, s-seguros? ¡Ngh!

— No —negó su madre y abrió rápidamente la ventana para alejar al peluche—. Ya todo esta bien amor.

— Sí, y recuerda bien, los gnomos no atacan a las personas, y comer mucho plátano puede matarte —dijo su padre, orgulloso de si mismo.

Tweek no entendió a que venía eso del plátano, pero no es como si le diera tiempo de averiguarlo, sus padres ya se habían ido.

Más tranquilo que antes volvió a coger su computadora y reviso la conversación, la cual avanzo mucho durante su corta ausencia. Craig no dejaba de preguntar por él.

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¿Oí, Tweek?, ¿sigues ahí?".

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¡S-sí, gah!"

_¿Acaso se ha preocupado por mí?_

— ¡E-en tu cara Kyle, Craig me p-prefiere a mí! —Alardeo para sí mismo.

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¿Dónde estabas, eh? Te he llamado como diez veces, los maricas de Stan y Kyle se han enojado y han abandonado el Chat grupal"

Ah, tenía razón. Aparecían como conectados pero sus nombres ya no estaban en la conversación. Tal vez Craig no debió bromear con eso de la violación, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto bromeaba.

Otra vez, su pecho dolió.

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"P-perdón C-Craig. ¿P-por qué no molestas u-un poco a Token y-y Clyde?"

BlackBlack dice:

"¡OYE, leí eso!"

Taquito Feliz dice:

"¡Sí, no queremos que Craig nos joda también!

…

Nosotros si tenemos sexo…"

Su tic se repitió— N-no necesitaba s-s-saber eso, gah.

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Bien por ustedes.

Tweekers, Chat privado, ahora".

Tweek lo medito un momento. Nada bueno salía cuando el chico del pompón amarillo lo llamaba así, era un hecho. ¿Pero por qué querría hablar a solas con él? Si a final de cuentas eran el Craig Team completo ahí, y ellos no se guardaban secretos. Lamentablemente.

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"G-GAH, ¿y n-no podemos platicar a-aquí?"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Como quieras. Clyde, Token, desconéctense".

Taquito Feliz dice:

"¡Pero Token me esta enviando un recetario de cocina y…!"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"AHORA".

Inmediatamente el afroamericano y el amante de los tacos cerraron cesión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando, pero al parecer Cartman tampoco estaba. ¿Tenía que ponerse nervioso y gritar como histérico? No espera, eso ya lo hacía a diario. Otra pregunta, ¿Tenía que temer por su vida por un 'no gnomo'?

Craig no escribía nada y eso ponía sus nervios al filo del abismo. ¡EL SILENCIO LE CAUSABA MUCHA PRESIÓN!

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"E-estas molesto ¿Craig, ngh?"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"No".

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¿E-entonces? N-no me digas, ¡me vas a matar!, ¡Dios, m-morir es demasiada presión no puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Tweek no te voy a matar, tranquilo".

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¡GAH!"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¿No eres tú el que esta molesto?"

¿Molesto, debía estar molesto y no lo sabía? ¡Diablos, nunca le decían nada! Que las galletas de chocolate deben ser acompañadas con leche, que Santa no existe y es un violador de niños, que él debía enojarse con Craig, ¡Porque nunca le decían las cosas claramente!

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"N-no".

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Pero… am, dejaste de escribir cuando comente lo de Kyle".

_Fue porque un gnomo falso ataco mi ventana_, pensó. Pero claro que no le diría eso, no solía mentir por la presión que acarreaba, pero tampoco quería lucir como un imbécil. Fue un momento de debilidad extremista, punto.

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"N-no es de mi i-incumbencia a quién q-quieres violar Craig…"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¡Pero no quiero violar al judío, solo lo dije por joder a Stan!"

Observo unos minutos la pantalla, minuciosamente.

— ¿A-acaso Craig acaba d-de alterarse? —No era posible. Nunca utilizaba emoticones, ni tampoco signos de admiración. Tan inexpresivo como en la vida real.

Excepto por su fiel seña.

Pero sus ojos no mentían. Y si mentían debía ser porque no eran sus ojos, sino los de un gnomo que hizo un transplante mientras él dormía, y un gnomo tenía los suyos entonces ¡Y por eso era capaz de verlos, dios!

— N-necesito más café…

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¿Tweek sigues allí?"

El café tendría que esperar.

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¡S-SÍ! E-eres libre de joder a Stan t-también.

Si quieres o-orgía llamo a Kenny".

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¿Qué diablos?, ¿se te agoto el café no es cierto?"

Sí…

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"No…"

Juraba que después de esa tarde no mentiría de nuevo, ¡nunca más!

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¡Vamos Tweek no digas tonterías! No me gustan ni Stan, ni Kyle ni el suicida de Kenny".

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¿Y p-por qué me cuentas esas cosas e-entonces?"

_Quiere hacerme sufrir, matar únicamente a Kenny se ha vuelto aburrido, sí, eso. Craig tiene ansias de sangre, ¡pero la sangre es muy viscosa y da asco!, ¡y el asco me causa presión, GAH!_

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Y-yo… en realidad… ¿Los gays te repugnan Tweek?"

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"A m-menos que no sean gnomos n-no".

— ¿P-por qué me pregunta s-sobre gays? —Cuestiono confundido. Ahora si que no entendía absolutamente nada. Sería más fácil adivinar porque x es igual a 0 que el comportamiento de su amigo.

Aunque las matemáticas eran estresantes también…

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¿Y si alguien, er, un chico, te dijera que le gustas accederías a salir con él?"

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¡AH, UN CHICO GUSTA DE MÍ ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!

¿E-es Kenny, n-no es cierto? Ya decía q-que me miraba mucho ú-últimamente".

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¡¿QUE KENNY HACE QUÉ?!"

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"N-NADA, NGH"

Recordatorio, no mencionarle acerca de las miradas lujuriosas que otros le dedicaban a Craig.

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Olvídalo Tweek, ¿si aceptarías o no?"

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"B-bueno… s-sí. ¿P-por qué?"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"… Por nada. Oí, tenemos que hablar."

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¿Qué n-no estamos hablando a-ahora?"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"S-sí, pero no así. En persona, en mi casa, en media hora ¿entendido?"

Nada podría ser peor que ser asesinado por el chico que amas más que al café… si lo veía de ese modo, pues…

Tweek se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"O-ok. Voy para allá".

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Bien, nos vemos al rato…

Y Tweek"

AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:

"¿Q-qué pasa?"

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Trae mucho café, lo necesitaras".

Dicho esto se desconecto, dejándolo con la duda de que había sido ese teatro. ¿Tanto para pedirle que fuera a su casa como siempre hacía, en serio? ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA UN GNOMO!

¡¿Y para qué el café, acaso lo ahogaría en el?! ¡DIOS NO! Si eso ocurría no podría continuar amándolo, tendría que odiarlo por ser la causa de su muerte y en el cielo se la pasaría bebiendo soda dietética que te pudre por dentro y agua de alcantarilla. ¡MUCHA PRESIÓN!

Iba a cerrar la ventana, cuando el nickname Cuyo9000 volvió a aparecer como conectado. Instantáneamente recibió un mensaje de su parte.

Cuyo9000 dice:

"¡TE AMO LOCAMENTE Y QUIERO SER TU NOVIO Y FOLLARTE TODAS LAS NOCHES EN MI SOFÁ! */*"

— ¡¿G-GAH, QUÉ?!

Cuyo9000 dice:

"Atentamente, mi hermano :3"

Bip. Cuyo9000 acaba de cerrar sesión.

— ¿Cariño, tu amigo Craig esta al teléfono, confirma si vas a ir a jugar con él? —Pregunto su madre desde la cocina. Sonrojado hasta las orejas Tweek balbució un 'sí' sin esperar su confirmación.

¿Acaso el último mensaje fue de parte de…? No, imposible.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y cerro su computadora para dejarla en el escritorio y arreglarse. Primero los gnomos se hacían con el gobierno del pueblo, era de locos que lo que Craig quisiera decirle en persona fuera una declaración.

Sí, alucinaba. Y el mejor remedio contra las alucinaciones era nada más y nada menos que, café.

— Ngh, Ruby s-si que tiene una imaginación m-muy activa.

**OMAKE.**

Después de hablar un rato con la señora Tweak y confirmar que su hijo ya iba en camino y que estaba bien que comiera con él Craig colgó el teléfono y suspiro cansado.

Ni siquiera tenía porque estar nervioso, no era cobarde, y que gustara de su amigo no lo volvía marica. Sino gay, cosas distintas.

El problema es que el muy idiota de Kenny —con quién 'hablaría' otro día respecto a lo contado por Tweek…— le aconsejo que lo mejor era confesarse en persona, y con mucho tacto. Porque si no el rubio era capaz de dejarlo K.O con un golpe debido a la presión.

Como fuera, tenía treinta minutos para preocuparse.

Al ir a la sala se encontró con una muy contenta Ruby, tarareando una canción pegadiza de comercial. Repentinamente curioso por su actitud tan optimista pregunto:

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? Nada. Solo que acabo de decirle a Tweek que lo amas y quieres follártelo —respondió ella.

— Ah bueno… —silencio—. ¿ESPERA, QUÉ?

**#End**

* * *

¡Salve el Creek! *estrellas everywhere* ame tanto escribir a Tweek, sexy paranoico x'D siento que Craig quedo 'ligeramente' OOC, pero su faceta tierna también es linda. En fin, ¿Apesto, soy genial?, ¡Voten por un gnomo para presidente! (?)

¿Review?


End file.
